It All Started With a Cheeseburger
by onceuponacaptain
Summary: AU. No curse. Emma, Ruby and Belle are college students at U.C. Davis who go for a roadtrip and Ruby sets Emma up with the In 'N Out cashier, who happens to be a rather dashing Irish guy...
1. 1: In 'N Out

**A/N: Hi! I totally thought of that cheeseburger song from Veggietales when I just was toying with this idea during school today, thank you for Thanksgiving break! Finally! Finals study week haha. But anyway, this will be a multichaptered fic. Thanks to all who read, and reviews are much appreciated!**

**Disclaimer: Again, Adam. Eddy. I hate/love you both, but please put me in your will as future owner of the character of Captain Hook. Thanks!**

* * *

It was the middle of nowhere, or at least it would be if nowhere was surrounded by gas stations and too-tall buildings, an overcrowded In 'N Out the only place for three hungry, tired college students to stop.

Emma groaned inwardly, she normally craved the only fast food restaurant that used fresh beef, but after two weeks of being in a car with Ruby and Belle on a cross country trip, enough was enough. She had consumed enough grease to open a small gasoline factory, and the smell of anything related to oil was not going to be good news for her at the moment, considering her stomach was not agreeing with her.

"Come on, Emma...It'll be just like home!" Belle tugged lightly on her friend's arm, her charming, lilting voice with a hint of an English accent coercing Emma to step out of the van, despite the latter wobbling a bit.

"Yeah. If home is in the middle of Texas, overcrowded, and surrounded by fucking gas factories." _Come to think of it, Davis isn't exactly the most spacious college on Earth..._

"Well, I'm sorry if not _everyone's_ whole lives have been spent dealing with superficial bitches, palm trees, and tan lines," Ruby said pointedly, referring to Emma's life in Los Angeles before the three had met in college. Emma sighed and shoved her friend lightly, earning a frown from the perky redhead. Ruby locked the car, which emitted a shrill beep, and the three girls began maneuvering their way through the crowded parking lot.

As hard as it was for her to admit it, Emma was truly grateful for the time away from Davis. The past two weeks had been the closest to what friends would call "bonding time" or at least they would, if Emma had ever had any before then. Although she wasn't exactly a people person, she could definitely not deny that the three of them-Ruby, her, and Belle, had become best friends, however unlikely it seemed. Luck hadn't usually favored her, but in placing Ruby and Belle as her roommates, it certainly did for once, making Emma smile at the thought of some interesting moments they had shared when they first met.

Shaking off her thoughts, and focusing on her friends, Emma realized Belle had been talking the whole time.

"So, Ruby, what have you decided to do for a career?"

Ruby, who was also preoccupied with other thoughts of her own, looked up startled.

Emma, being naturally suspicious and tough, or at least according to Belle she was, had decided on being a cop or detective long ago, in places she would rather not remember. She was leaning toward forensics and the like and would love to apprehend someone who deserved justice, many individuals in her life before having needed someone to do that. Belle, on the other hand, being somewhat of Emma's polar opposite, wanted to be an English major, on account of her love of books. Emma and her had actually bonded over that, because when she was being moved from family to family, Emma had loved reading, because it transported her into fairytale worlds so much different than the cold harsh reality of her own.

On the other hand, Ruby was indecisive and capricious, which Emma both loved and hated about her-after all, although she hated to admit it, Ruby's spontaneous ideas always ended up satisfactorily. _Although this road trip might end in catastrophe._

Ruby laughed at Belle's question, "Me? Well..."  
Her face suddenly darkened, a strange expression on the vivacious girl.

The three girls were stopped suddenly short of the restaurant doors by Ruby, who sighed and looked at them. Emma felt the mood become instantly serious. Ruby's energy usually bolstered them all, and it was a strange occurrence for her to be the one darkening the mood, when usually it was Emma being the "Negative Nancy."

In a softer voice, Ruby continued, "I was...thinking about being a cancer researcher. I-I've never told anyone, but the reason I'm always so perky is because I know I have to be strong. It's what's my parents told me, each of them, as I watched them lay on their deathbeds. Because of cancer." A lump in Ruby's throat interrupted her. Emma and Belle waited in compassionate silence for their friend to go on. "When Granny took me in, I vowed to try and find a way that others never had to go through losing a loved one due to cancer."

A beat passed, as Emma and Belle took it all in.

Belle was somewhat shocked but also not, considering that most people held a facade and were hiding something. She had felt a sense of purpose emanating off of Ruby lately and she couldn't help but wonder what it was toward. Although she had respected the perky girl before, her respect was increased tenfold by what Ruby had told them and how she had shouldered her burdens all by herself.

Emma had thought Ruby had gotten rid of most of her demons, but apparently her parents' death and all that came with it still haunted her, and Emma felt guilty for not giving Ruby more credit in managing to stay happy, and keep up appearances when there were cases when she felt the complete opposite.

"Wow." Belle broke the silence, admiration clearly reflected in her eyes.  
"That's amazing, Ruby, and so noble. I'm sure they'd be proud, and I certainly am to know you and have you as one of my closest friends."

Belle smiled, which Ruby returned, and Emma was overtaken by the urge to hug her friend and practically pounced on her. The expression on Ruby's face was priceless, a mixture of shock and sadness and joy that made her friends' hearts break and burst to see it.

"I'm so glad you're here," Ruby whispered, and pushed her friends toward the restaurant.

When Emma and Belle turned around to check if she was okay, she had rebuilt her walls and her eyes were no longer red-rimmed but dry.

* * *

Once inside, Belle took in the aroma of the restaurant. It was filled with less people then they had originally predicted, and she loved the smell of freshly grilled meat wafting out from the kitchen.

Emma on the other hand, was half repulsed by the smell of french fries being fried in oil, while Ruby was just happy to eat.

"It smells like McDonald's except marginally better," Emma muttered, causing Belle to emit a rather unladylike snort.

Suddenly, after Ruby finished looking around, her eyes lit up as though she had an idea.

"What..." Emma suddenly put up her guard, since the other girl's ideas when it came to matchmaking were not exactly the best.

_A certain blind date with a brunette_ _didn't go so well, considering he became her first love, lied to her, ran away from her, and ripped away her virginity. It was a wonder she didn't get pregnant that one day._

"Okay, I know. But didn't I set Belle up with...what was his name? Robert Gold?" Ruby looked at Emma pleadingly.

Belle scoffed, "You didn't even remember his name! And yes...Robert..." Her eyes got dreamy. Robert had been, to be honest, somewhat of a big bully when she met him, but she saw that he was still kind and sweet in his heart and was able to bring it out in him, something Emma had been confused and awed at.

"Emma, this is the last time I'll ever set you up. I promise...pretty please? Maybe he'll even be your true love!"

"Like true love even exists," Emma snorted. She was a pretty firm supporter of the "anti-love" movement and didn't expect any sane male to have feelings of any sort for her other than jealousy that she was better than them, as petty as it sounded.

Then again...

"Fine," Emma groaned. "But I better be getting-"

"Of course, I know, your precious Starbucks, I'll pay for a year's worth of it. Now for the game...whoever serves us the burgers, you're going out with him. Even if he is that guy," Ruby said, pointing to a mousy guy with a large nose flipping the burgers.

Belle couldn't help but laugh at the grimace on Emma's face.

"Sure, whatever," she conceded. "No big deal." _Or is it?_ a voice nagged inside Emma's head.

Ruby stepped up to order three double-doubles, complete with fries and chocolate milkshakes, as Emma and Belle conversed.

"Do you really think this is going to work out this time?" Emma snorted as if it was the most absurd thing ever, but Belle had a serious expression on her face.

"You know, you should give this a chance. Ruby has had a rough time of it, and the least you can do is indulge her in...this." Belle made a gesture and grinned. "After all, it did work for little old me."

Emma smiled. "Please, Belle. Guys love you because you're smart, beautiful, and you have a hidden talent for kicking ass."

Belle returned the smile. "That sounds like a certain blonde I know...Come on Emma, we all know you have guys falling over you, you just ignore them because you don't want to let anyone in."

_Ugh_. She loathed the statement, but she had to concede that she knew it was at least partly true.

"Number 144?" A slightly Irish voice yelled into the crowd.

Interesting. An Irish man in Texas. "Somewhat of a fish out of water, isn't he?" Emma mouthed to Ruby, who smiled and pushed her forward through the crowd.

_Here comes...the damn moment of truth._ Trying to stop her hands from shaking, she steeled herself and met the guy's eyes.

_Fuck._ He had charcoal hair, perfectly tousled, and scruff that could rival a mountain man's without overpowering his face. His eyes were the color of the ocean at dusk, and she felt herself falling into them..._No. _

Emma Swan did not admire the looks of guys. Especially not one who she was being forced to ask out.

She gave him her most gruesome smile and scribbled something on the receipt before she showed it to him. _Call me, (530) 142-3544._

In return, he shot her a smirk and cocked his eyebrow, and handed her a bag, their hands brushing and Emma feeling a tingle that he had to have felt too, mentally chiding herself for it.

"I suppose you are requesting my services?" He smiled smugly.

_Jerk_.

"Meaning?"

"A special night of passion, love?" The man waggled his eyebrows suggestively, ignoring angry shouts from other customers waiting for their food.

_Who the hell does he _think_ he is_?

Emma groaned inwardly. _Ruby, I am going to murder you later. Just you watch. _

"A date. Call that number, and my friend will work it out."

She turned to leave when the cashier grabbed her arm.

"I don't believe I got your name?"

Emma smirked. "Of course. Emma Swan, 'at your service.'" She mock bowed and turned on her heel, disappearing into the crowd.

Even through the throng, she could hear the infuriatingly charming Irish voice say, with an unavoidable smile clear in his words,  
"The name's Killian-Killian Jones."


	2. Saturday at Seven

**A/N: Sorry, I really haven't worked Killy into the story! I promise next chapter will greatly involve him and Emma. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

As the three girls sat eating their burgers in the car, each minute taking them further away from the infamous Killian Jones, Emma breathed a sigh of relief.

Then her phone rang, amidst a chorus of squeals and giggles from her friends. Ruby nudged her suggestively, while Belle giggled and blushed. "Come on, Emma! Or should I say Mrs. Jones?" Ruby teased with a wink.

Seconds later, the only sound in the car besides the phone ringing was Ruby whining about the new bruise on her face.

Finally, Emma, telling herself that the only thing that bothered her was the constant shrill ringing of her phone, picked it up and answered. "Emma Swan, state your business?"

She tried to make her voice as rough-and-tumble as possible, obviously failing when Ruby and Belle made kissy faces at her and a quiver of laughter crept into her voice.

"Shut up! Unless you want to hear 'Easy Listening 101' instead of our conversation," Emma hissed at her friends, annoyance creeping into her features until a familiar velvety voice crooned into her ear.

"Emma Swan. I presume you have some attraction to me, otherwise we wouldn't be talking?"

If she hadn't been talking on the phone to him, he would've hit the ground so hard before he could even open his mouth to speak. Thankfully, Ruby snatched the phone away from her in a flash.

"Is this _Killian Jones_?" she squealed, making "mmm" noises as she nudged Emma repeatedly.

Emma sighed, practically imagining the boy with the overinflated ego kissing his biceps or something of the like in his mirror, with the phone in speaker mode and a bunch of other girls surrounding him. Ruby's outburst would do nothing but balloon up his overhyped version of himself. _Although he could very well qualify for People magazine's "Sexiest Man in the World." _Ugh. He had probably used magic or something to get inside Emma's head, because as soon as she thought of him missing some important...articles of clothing, she wanted to bang her head on the nearest wooden item to get amnesia.

Ruby put the phone on speaker mode and looked at Emma. Her friend looked torn between jumping out the car or impaling herself on the nearest sharp object, and Ruby couldn't help but smile. "Come _on, _Emma, I'm sure he's not _that _bad..."

"Of course I'm not that bad. I'm not bad at all, in fact I'll be the best you've ever had," Killian's voice crooned over the speaker, signifying he as well had speaker phone on.

Snatching the phone back from Ruby with a glare that could've very well withered even her, Emma gruffly responded, "And I'll give you the best beating you ever had, because I'm being forced to spend a night of supposed fun-_not a night of passion_-by my insane friend, whom you just met. So if you could stop using innuendos and talk to me like a normal person, maybe our date will involve more...interesting things."

Belle's mouth dropped open in shock; she hadn't expected her friend to be this aggressive.

But the cashier retorted, "Well, the only interesting thing I can find about you doesn't seem to be on the outside, if you understand." Emma could practically see the wiggled eyebrows.

Maybe her friend had met her match, Belle realized. It would be interesting, how this date went...  
If Emma didn't single-handedly stop it from occurring. "You bastard," she muttered. "How do you even manage to get ladies into your apartment? Get them drunk as hell and drag them to your apartment?"

"Actually, you've got something wrong." _Oh, so maybe he is nicer than she'd thought. _"I don't drag them, they actually want to come willingly, if you can wrap your mind around that."

Emma snorted. The _nerve_ of this guy. "To get me up there, you're gonna need a _lot_ more than alcohol and innuendos, _ladykiller_."

With that and a little smug, satisfied laugh, Emma hung up the phone.

And was promptly slapped by Ruby.

"What the _fuck _are you _doing_?! I was promised a date for you in return for a year-long supply of Starbucks! I am _wasting my money on you_, girl. Money that could be spend more productively." The expression on Ruby's face was somewhat priceless.

Emma blatantly shrugged, much to the dismay of Ruby and the amusement of Belle, who appeared to be...Instagramming? Or texting Robert, or both...

_Heh_. Ruby wasn't going to be very pleased when she checked her Instagram, Emma thought, furtively glancing down at her phone and seeing Ruby tagged in a new picture.

"Well, I am tired of you sitting in a corner, moping and not getting any action! This guy is perfect for you, Emma, and if you don't go out on a date with him I am kicking you out of this car, now!" Ruby yelled, voice getting louder as she continued, not noticing the car swerving.

"Ruby! Pay atte-"

_Oh crap._

Funny how a pair of blue eyes was the last thing Emma thought about before her whole world turned over.

* * *

When she came to, she was strapped into a hospital bed and promptly attempted to break the bonds that held her. Unfortunately, the noise summoned a doctor and two nurses to her bedside.

"Let-me-ugh!" Emma struggled to get out of the bed.

"Relax, Miss...Swan?" the doctor said calmly, looking down at his clipboard. "I assure you you'll be just fine if you don't attempt to escape. You are completely fine, barring a few bruises and scratches. We've just kept you here overnight for observation; you've been here since yesterday, and it's three in the afternoon. The bad news is...however your friend was not so lucky in terms of injuries."

_Oh god._

"Which friend?" she asked hurriedly, panic clouding her brain but not so much that she couldn't think clearly.

"Ruby Lancaster."

Emma's world flashed before her eyes.

* * *

"Miss Swan! Are you alright?" Emma awoke to three concerned faces staring down at her; one of them was Belle, and though it relieved Emma to know that she was alright, the familiar face brought back memories from before she fainted.

"I'm completely fine, now just unstrap me and let me see my friend," she grunted.

The doctor conversed with one of the nurses while Emma waited impatiently, all kinds of worst-case scenarios running through her head.

_I can't lose her! Just a second ago she was fighting with me, and if that's the last thing she says to me I don't know how I can fix that. I can't lose another fucking person, I've been abandoned my whole life and these girls have become my home!_

Although it was selfish, it was true, and Emma wanted so badly to make sure Ruby was breathing...

The doctor, Dr. Whale, she read on his nametag, looked at her with eyes full of pity and Emma felt her heart stop. _No. Please, if there is a God, don't let this happen._

"Of course, Miss Swan. She's just down the hallway, in room 678."

The moment she was unstrapped, Emma sprinted out of her room at the speed even an Olympic sprinter would envy, barely catching the doctor's last words. "Be careful, you might be a bit unsteady!"

She stopped short in front of the door, panting and realizing how really out of shape she was.

Emma took a deep breath and stepped inside.

* * *

"Oh my God." She couldn't help the little gasp that escaped her lips at seeing her friend so cold, so...devoid of life and feeling and energy.

Behind her soft footsteps pattered, and she quickly turned ready to beat the crap out of anyone about to disturb her time with Ruby, but instantly relaxed when she saw it was Belle.

Belle's heart broke to see Emma so sad and broken at the sight of her friend. She knew that Ruby and Emma were prone to fights, but the two of them always made up and she also knew that Emma right now was reeling from the crash and was scared she couldn't right her wrong.

Emma stared at Ruby for a moment, taking in her injuries.

"She's in a coma," Belle said softly.

Emma rushed to her friend's side, tears streaming down her face.

"Ruby, I fucking hate you." She laughed softly. "But, if you do this to me I swear to God I will find you in Heaven and beat the crap out of you. So please, I promise, I'll go on a date with that smartass Killian Jones if you wake up."

No response.

"Please, Ruby. Emma needs you. I need you," Belle pleaded softly in Ruby's ear.

Silence.

"Goddamn it, Ruby," Emma choked out, and just let the tears fall, let Belle hug her, let the world just stop as she placed her head on Ruby's chest, felt the rhythm of her breathing soothe her, until she heard a foreign sound.

The phone ringing.

Knowing already who it was and not caring how pissed off she sounded to him, she answered, "Fuck off, Jones. What the hell are you doing calling me right now?"

Was it just her, or did Ruby's eye just twitch?

"Well, actually, _Swan_, I called to apologize for being a jerk. You know, maybe I should put the moves on a little later in my courtship of a woman."

Despite her mood, she couldn't help but laugh, it coming out phlegmy and pathetic.

"Something wrong there, Swan?" Was that concern in his voice? Emma hadn't thought he was capable of such an emotion. Then after all, he _was _human.

To make him feel even guiltier, (she did it for _Ruby_, not for herself, at least that's what she wanted to believe), she appealed to him in her saddest voice.

"You know my friend who tried to set me up with you? Well," Emma sniffed, the action somewhat exaggerated, causing Belle to stifle a giggle, "We were in a car cra-"

"_What_? Swan, I'm coming over. There's only one damn hospital in this tiny town and I'm going to find you and your friend."

_Awww. That was sweet, and unexpected..._

"I can provide both of you with some comfort."

_Never mind. Jerk._

Emma hung up the phone and looked at Ruby again. She'd probably just imagined the eye twitch, but even if Ruby wasn't in a coma she would've still-

Wait. Was that...did she move her finger?

"Ruby, come on. Fight it. I know, I _know _you're in there. I promise, I'll go on two dates with the insufferable Jones, just _wake the fuck up_!" She shook Ruby with a force that would wake even the deepest sleeper, and lo and behold, Ruby's eyes fluttered open.

Belle rushed over to her side. "Ruby, are you alright? Are you hurt?"

Ruby, despite the drowsiness that still clung to her, managed a smile.

"I'm more hurt that Emma didn't promise to marry Killian Jones for me, but I'll take the two dates."

"Ruby!" Emma sighed in relief and turned toward the door, hearing a sudden motion.

"Dr. Whale with a Killian Jones to see Miss Lancaster?"

Emma, though annoyed that Jones had arrived so fast, swallowed her annoyance for the greater good (a.k.a. finding out if Ruby was okay) and yelled, "Come in!"

Dr. Whale looked somewhat relieved that Ruby was already awake and alert, and after asking some questions and observing her and the machines she was hooked up to, he nodded.

"Well, girls, you are quite lucky here. We didn't think she was going to wake up, but it seems a higher power is looking after her." _Remind me to go to church from now on, _Emma thought.

"We'll have to keep her in the hospital overnight for observation, and after that you can be on your way. I suggest, Miss Lancaster, next time you argue with your friend, do it facing forward while driving, please." Dr. Whale smiled shyly at Ruby, then exited out.

"Well, it seems adequate comfort has been provided for your friend, Swan. I think the only one unaccounted for is you." That Irish accent, the one and only, floated in from the door as Emma turned.

"So, we meet again, _Jones_," Emma said, scowling.

Ruby squealed. "Not bad, Emma! Although I think someone else has been staring at me while I've been in coma land," she said, an allusion to Dr. Whale's supposed attraction to her.

Emma laughed. Ruby _would_ think of a guy being attracted to her while she was in a coma.

As Ruby and Belle chatted softly in the corner, Kill-Jones sauntered over to Emma and said, "I don't believe I've had the pleasure of doing this, milady."

He then proceeded to lay a chaste kiss upon her hand, which Emma then proceeded to use to slap him.

"And what was that grievous injury inflicted for, Swan? Have I not been a gentleman?"

As hard as it was for her to admit, Emma did have to concede that he had been a gentleman, all bark and no bite. She smirked.

"That was for the innuendos."

And she couldn't help but lean over and brush her lips gently over his cheek.

"That was for coming to help," she muttered, feeling her face heat up with a red flush, as Ruby and Belle squealed.

"So Saturday at seven?" he asked, meeting her gaze. "I assume there'll be more where that came from?"

_God, he could never decide on being infuriating or infuriatingly charming. _

She returned his gaze steadily, trying not to fall into the ocean of his eyes.

"Saturday at seven."


	3. ON HIATUS INDEFINITELY

A/N: I don't have enough time now to continue working on this story as of now, what with midterms coming up and other stories on my mind. I may or may not resume this but if I do, it will be around January-February of next year. Sorry to disappoint but thanks for all the follows and favorites.


End file.
